


10 Categories: Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, F/M, Family, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

**AU**

A nursing student and a deputy meet in a bar, and soon, they’re married.

**First Time**

“This is my first time fishing,” Scott tells Sheriff Stilinski.

Melissa nervously nods.

**Adventure**

“It’ll be an adventure,” he tells Scott and promises her, “I’ll keep him safe.”

**Smut**

After a certain incident, they quickly rule out car sex.

**Fluff**

Isaac’s ready with a fishing rod, and he reminds her, “I always kept Scott safe.”

**Angst**

He finds her crying and wants to punch her ex-husband.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Instead, he sits down and makes dry observations until she’s laughing.

**Humour**

“Your own deputy found you in the backseat of Mrs McCall’s car,” Stiles sputters. “Dad!”

**Romance**

He sees a ring and realises he needs to talk to Stiles, Scott, and Isaac.

**UST**

Marriage, mourning, divorce, and children who require complete focus. Things keep changing, but never enough.


End file.
